Fates
by LadyRaeB
Summary: Just a PWP type story, but I have nothing to do while sitting in class all day! Warning: Contains Yaoi and Lemons!


Okay, so this is my first yaoi story, which means is a M/M pairing, so if you don't like it don't worry about it and get the hell out! It also contains a lemon, and I'm telling you this now, so are warned and don't hag on me about it! And PLEASE comment!And Flames are NOT welcome!Well, enjoy!

**Warnings**: yaoi-male/male pairing, Lemon- graphic sex scenes

Disowner: Of course I don't own it, or it wouldn't be a fanfic!

_**

* * *

**_

Fates

by:

The Lady RaeB

* * *

We've known each other for a long time, since growing up actually, but I never really thought about Squall like that until he became a freshman. It makes me glad I failed a grade. I had always been ahead of my orphanage friend, and when I entered high school I didn't see him much. When he came to the same school as mine, I noticed my Squally-boy had changed, a lot. When we were in middle, he had worn whatever he was given, not giving much thought to his fashion or what he looked like. But not now. I had watched him grow from hot freshman to gorgeous senior. We always had different classes, but fate likes to play it's own games. Our last year here and we have three out of four classes together. The goddess either loves me or hates me, I haven't figured it out yet. 

I couldn't help but sneak glances at his gorgeous form from the corner of my eyes across the classroom. I couldn't help but to admire his beauty. His dark, chocolate colored hair always fell into his stormy, grey-blue eyes that were lined with black eyeliner. Oh, Hyne, how I love his eyes. My own eyes continued down in their examination of beautifully pale skin to the thick black leather buckle-choker encasing his neck. Another thing I love about him, his obsession with leather which could really make things interesting. I continued on down to the black shirt he wore with some band on it. The band isn't why I liked it. It was kinda small on him so when he moved it showed his slender but toned physique. Tearing my eyes away from this delectable site, I moved down to the bondage pants he wore. He always wore some kind of baggy black bondage pants, not that I minded. Every time he moved, the chains would knock again each other or against the desk and make noise, but this also meant he hardly ever moved in class. There was no other way to say it, Squall made black sexy. I have never been able to pull off that look, myself going for the 'jock look', as Squall has told me. But I've never been able to see anything like a jock about me. Maybe it was the way I gelled my blonde hair back, or it might have been the blue-green eyes I have no choice in sporting. Irvine told me once that only someone who showed off would wear the tight shirts I wear, but I think I look pretty damn good with my upper body built for sports. I wear baggy pants too, and boots that I don't really tie, so I still don't know what's so jock like about me. But I'll never understand Squally-boy, even if I tried.

I've known I was bi for some time, and when I 'came out' nobody really thought it weird. Squall, however, gives no hint to where he falls on the scale, which drives me crazy. He always shows little to no interest in anyone, so I have no idea if Squall would ever let me do the things I want to do with him. I made the mistake of asking once and almost had my ass handed to me. Of course, I probably should've asked something besides the universally hated 'are you gay?'.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up into those stormy depths, that somehow always seemed to keep me entranced. Since he already knew I was looking at him, I didn't see any reason to stop. Flashing him a suggestive smirk that I knew he hated, I looked him over again. Meeting eyes again, I saw him cock and eyebrow with a frown, before rolling his eyes and turning back around in his seat to face the teacher. Squall knew of my preference and I've dropped him too many hints, but he either doesn't care or he just ignores it.

At the last class of the day, not only do Squally-boy and I share a class, but that naive tease sits right in front of me, with my friend Irvine right next to me. Irvine was bi too, and he was more open about it, with his slimmer figure and effeminate features. We had tried going out a few times, but it didn't really work out because we both wanted to top, so we stayed friends instead.

"Seifer", Irvine's voice woke me from my dream-like state, not that it bothered me. If I had kept dreaming like I was I was gonna have a rod in no time, and what a nightmare that would be. I looked over to the auburn-haired 'cowboy', raising my eyebrows in a silent question of 'what the hell do you want?'. He smirks knowingly, his eyes glancing to Squall, then back to me. "I might not be able to come over tonight," he finally spits out with a slight blush crossing his features. "I've got a date."

I smirked, knowing exactly who it was. Only one girl could manage to make Irvine blush. "Way to go," I smiled at him, genuinely happy for the guy. He had been trying to go out with this chick since last year. "Did you finally get up the guts to ask Selphie out?"

"No," came Squall's quiet voice from in front of me, as he turned slightly in his seat. His little 'outburst' made both of us start. "She asked him out."

I fell back in my seat, trying to stifle my laughter, as Irvine pouted at both me and Squall. I had forgotten Squall was friends with Selphie. Of course, I should've remember, as I had went out with her brother Zell, who was still pissed at me for breaking up with him. "Well, I guess me and Squall with have to drink and watch porn without you."

I had to laugh at Squall's curious expression, as though he couldn't believe I'd brag about watching porn. Of course, I didn't really watch porn; I didn't need it. But even better than that, was the fact that he hadn't protested to coming to my apartment yet. At the bell's ring, the three of us walked down the same corridor, going toward the student parking lot. I could Selphie waiting at Irvine's truck with Rinoa, another ex, but this one had ended better because we both had just wanted the sex for a couple of nights. It was a slight surprise when Squall followed us over to the two girls.

"Alright then," Rinoa said, as we arrived. "I've got to go to work." Tossing her black hair behind her shoulder and grinning mischievously, she added, "Don't have to much fun, now." And walked off, leaving Irvine to blush and Selphie laughing.

Laughing, I hooked an arm around Squall's waist and dragged him closer to me saying, "We might as well leave too, before you two get all mushy on us."

Irvine nodded to us, smiling as Squall struggled weakly to get out of my hold on him. Grinning, I turned him toward my car and started walking, the brunet still wedged against me. I finally let him go, as we reached my car. "Are you serious?" I heard him ask. "About me going home with you?"

Turning to him, I smile as I notice him shifting his weight nervously. Chuckling softly, I continued to unlock my car door. "I need somebody to drink with. Why not you?" I asked before turning to him again. I stood, waiting for his answer, which he seemed reluctant to give. He finally nodded and got into the car. I couldn't help the foolish grin from forming coming across my face, before getting into the car myself.

Finally, after stopping for the beer and letting Squall talk me into getting a few movies, I parked outside my apartment building. Grabbing the beer, I got out of the car and motioned for the silent man to follow me up a flight of steps and unlocked my door. Going into the kitchen, I heard Squall close the door and put the movies down on top of my wooden coffee table in the living room. Coming into said room, I walk over to him and the soft black couch in front of my television system, toeing off my shoes along the way. Handing him a beer, I sit heavily on the couch and take a deep swig of the drink. Squall took a sip, and tentatively sat down, taking off his shoes. Sighing, I get comfortable, taking up half the couch in the process, and gaze at the brunet inquisitively.

"You... want to put in one of the movies?" Squall asked shyly, uncomfortable under my gaze.

I shrugged, and he took it for a yes, getting up and putting some movie on. I didn't pay too much attention to it, instead taking time to glance at Squall at random parts I thought he wouldn't noticed. The movie ended a lot quicker than I thought it would, making me start and stand up as though I had been caught at something. I justify me standing up, I walk into the kitchen to get another beer, taking longer than necessary in the refrigerator. Grabbing one, I closed the door and popped the cap off. Turning around, I jumped as Squall put his empty beer bottle on the counter. I didn't even hear him come in, which must have meant he took off those chains of his. Looking more closely, I noticed that his eyes were glazed over, lost in space. Smirking I walked slowly to his side and snapped my fingers in his face. He jumped back about a foot, and I couldn't keep my laughter in as his face formed a very adorable pout. Grinning, I grabbed my beer and walked back into the living room, letting myself fall back onto the couch. I heard the silent brunet coming back into the room as well.

"So," I said, trying to find something interesting to say to break the awkward silence that was bound to fall. "Does Selphie really like Irvine, or is this a pity date?" It would be funny and sad if it was pity.

Squall looked amused as he sat down. "She likes him, but she wanted him to stop flirting around so much before she went out with him."

I chuckled lightly at that. Selphie shouldn't have to much trouble with that. Irvine pussy-whipped himself to her before they even went out. Squall, however, was still looking kinda nervous.

"Umm," He started slowly. I looked at him, expectantly. "Zell wanted me to ask you if there was any chance of you and him getting back together?" Squall asked looking me straight in the eye.

I groaned as I threw my head back on the couch, chuckling softly. I didn't think Zell would stoop so low as to have someone else ask for him. "Hyne, is he still on about me?" I asked, still laughing lightly. Taking a sip of my beer, I noticed the vague smile on Squall's face, as though relieved. But what about, I wanted to know. "Tell Zell I'm going for someone else," I said, nudging his knee lightly with my own. I saw his eyes widen slightly, before a vague smile crept forward. He got up and put in the other movie, before sitting back down, almost on top of me, not that I minded. I raised my arm to put around him and he curled up into me immediately, putting his hand on my chest lazily. As the movie progressed, so did our hand movements. His hand was tracing some pattern on my abdomen, while my hand caressed his hip.

When the movie ended, neither of us really wanted to move, enjoy the smell and feel of each other too much. His hand started caress the muscles around my navel, causing a shiver to run through me and a growl to come from me. I squeezed his ass, getting revenge for the tease and a gasp to erupt from the brunet. I tilted his chin up to look at me, studying his face for a second. His stormy-blue eyes were wide with apprehension. I looked at his full, pale lips before my own were against them softly. I licked the bottom of his lips and the crevasse where they joined, asking for entrance. I paid enough attention to him to notice the hesitation, but he eventually opened his mouth to me. I slowly moved my tongue over his lips, surprised when his rushed out to meet me. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but the need for oxygen was too great and it left us both breathing heavily.

I stood up, suddenly, dragging the silent man with me. His eyes widened slightly when we entered my bedroom. I was more surprised that he didn't just run away. I pulled him into me, crashing my lips onto his, using his surprise to push my tongue into his mouth. Turning him without him noticing, I managed to back him toward my bed. Feeling the back of his legs his the solid steel, I pushed him on my bed, smiling as he bounced a little. I remained standing to look down on the beauty on my bed. His messy hair was spread around his head, as he half-heartedly glared at me for pushing him. Swooping down on him, I took his lips again as my hands worked on his belt, pulling it rather harshly from his pants. He groaned, but from annoyance or pleasure, I wasn't sure. I slipped my hands up under his shirt and ran my hands up and down his sides. I made sure to go over those special spots on his stomach more than once, to make him shiver in pleasure. I moved to kiss his law and down his neck to the edge of the choker, while pulling his shirt up and off him, throwing it to the floor.

Standing up, I quickly got rid of my shirt, pants and socks, leaving my boxers on for the moment. I admired how beautiful he looked with his torso bare and his baggy, black pants still on. His pale skin seemed to shine in the moonlight filtering in through the blinds. Climbing back on top of him, I leaned down to kiss him again, my hands fumbling with his fly. Finally getting the infuriating thing, I opened them to find nothing underneath. Smirking, I looked back to him, saying, "I didn't figure you as a commando kinda guy." Laughing at his scowl, I continued what I was doing, pulling his pants down the rest of the way. I kissed his lips again, I just couldn't get enough of his taste. He tasted a hint like cinnamon and chocolate.

I left a trail of kisses on his neck and collarbone, as I went lower. I gripped his thighs tightly as I licked the tip of his cock. I figured him for the masochist type and I was right as he gasped and moaned, not that I minded. I was into that kind of thing anyway. I continued to suck and lick only the tip and grip him with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. At some point his hands had moved into my hair and were gripping tightly.

Moving back up, I licked at his navel, driving a gasp from him. Moving back up, I nipped at his navel, before licking each nipple in turn; by this time, he was panting. I kissed his parted lips gently, him moaning in my mouth almost made me come right then and there. Reaching under my pillow, I grabbed the tube of lube hidden there. Breaking the kiss for only a second, I unscrewed the top and coated my fingers in the slickness. Reentering the kiss with a gentle brush of my lips against his., I moved my hands down to his parted legs, tracing the crack of his ass. He gasped when I traced the puckered opening of his anus. I gently bit his lip before pushing a finger in, making him moan. Adding a second finger and moving in a thrusting motion, until he was moaning and groaning for more. He was gripping my arms were tightly and his half-lidded gaze glazed over with lust was almost too much to stand. Adding a third finger earned me a gasp, and I stopped my movements, willing myself not to come. He opened his closed eyes and looked at me lustfully, while moving his hips against my hand. Quickly removing my fingers and making him whine, I coated my cock in the lube and positioned myself between his legs. Grabbing his thighs, I forced them up, over my shoulders, thanking Hyne that he was flexible. I slowly started to ease into him, making him moan louder than ever. I swear he made more noise now than his entire life.

"Oh, Hyne, Squall," I growled. He felt better than anyone I've ever been with, including Zell's tight ass. I was half-way in when he gasped, making me still my movements. "Sorry," I whispered, kissing him softly.

"Move," he growled, moving down on me. Smirking, I quickly thrusted forward and buried my self into his heat completely and bit his neck in the process. He whimpered loudly, and I licked the bite mark, tasting the metallic tang of blood. Tiny movement in his hips told me he was ready for more, and I slowly eased out before plunging back in. I fixed a steady rhythm for him to follow. When he started thrusting back against me, I changed the flow and position, causing him to whine in complaint as I threw him and his orgasm off. I did this a few time, him growling at me, until I found what I was looking for. Plunging into him, I nailed his prostate making him scream and dig his nails into my back. Thrusting into him harder and harder, until he finally gasped and hot liquid burst between us. His sporadic clenching around me made it difficult to move, but it didn't matter. A few thrusts later and I was coming into his ass harder than I ever have anyone. Collapsing on him and sliding to his side, I felt him shudder as my warm seed flood in his insides. Removing my softening member from him, I rolled to my side and watched him as he tried to recover his breath, his eyes closed. I rolled him to his side to face me, murmuring, "Now this... is the best Friday night ever".

"You're pervert," he mumbled sleepily back.

I chuckled softly, kissing his head. "Uh, yea," I said, before getting comfortable. And, with Squall's even breath flowing on my chest, I feel comfortably into sleep.


End file.
